The Forbidden Love
by JohnMyers
Summary: Love Story between Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory


**The Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!**

Harry/Cedric love story

**Authors Note's: **This is set in Harry's fourth year, there is no triwizard tournament! It's just a normal school year J but we will start with the quidditch world cup seeing as that was their first meeting but I may use a few ideas from 'the goblet of fire'

Oh and sorry if this may be disappointing but I won't just jump into Harry and Cedric being lovers, it will start off looking at their friendship for a few chapters before it blossoms into the relationship!

Main Characters

**Harry** - He is currently single, he has a crush on Cho Chang

**Cedric - **Cedric fancies Cho Chang also

Supporting

**Cho - **Cho has a crush on both Harry and Cedric

**Ginny** - Ginny has a crush on Harry.

**Hermione**

**Ron**

"Dad, where are we going?" Ron moaned, "Haven't the foggiest, keep up" Arthur shouted back to the group, everyone carried on walking for at least another half hour until they saw a tall figure silhouetted against the starry sky on the hilltop

"Amos" said Mr Weasley, smiling as he strode over. The rest of them followed.

Mr Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone" said Mr Weasley "He works for the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures, and this strapping young man must be Cedric am I right?" a very tall, younger boy emerged out of the tree and landed right next to Amos "yes sir" he said, Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was captain and seeker of the Hufflepuff house quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi" Cedric said, as he eyed each one of them up, their was Ginny, a very young girl, bright ginger hair, obviously beautiful, then their was Fred and George who was just in the year below Cedric, then their was Ron, very scruffy hair, had obviously just woken up and was leaning on Hermione, a very beautiful young witch, bushy hair and the obvious know it all of Hogwarts, and finally, Harry Potter, Cedric had heard all about Harry and the mischief he had gotten upto over his four years in Hogwarts, he shook each of their hands and introduced himself and they was on their way!

"Merlin's beard" said Amos Diggory as he took Harry's hands in his shaking it furiously "you must be Harry Potter? What a pleasure it is"

"Pleasure to meet you too sir" Harry said rather uncomfortably

"Ced's talked about you of course, told us all about playing against you last year….I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell the grandchildren, that will…You beat Harry Potter"

Harry stood not knowing what to say to that remark of Mr Diggory until Cedric jumped in Harry's defence "Harry fell off his broom, dad, I told you thousand's of times that it was an accident…."

"yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Amos roared, slapping Cedric on the back "always modest, our Ced, always the gentlemen..but the best man won, I'm sure Harry would agree wouldn't you eh? Our Ced's going to make one lucky woman very happy one day I'll tell you now" Amos walked ahead with Mr Weasley leaving a rather awkward silence between Cedric and the rest of the teenagers, after about 15 minutes of walking, they came to the top of a hill and all seemed to be gathering round a very old mouldy-boot, Harry stared as everyone crouched down, each putting a hand on the boot, "why's everyone standing round that manky old boot?" he said, "it's a portkey" Cedric said sitting right next to Harry, "what…what's a portkey?" he asked, getting no reply.

"right, three….two…..one" Mr Diggory yelled, "Harry" Cedric grabbed hold off Harry's hand as Harry used his other to grab hold of the boot as quick as he possibly could, he felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward, his feet left the ground, he kept tight grip of Cedric's hand as though he was holding on for dear life, he could feel Hermione next to him, her shoulders banging into his as he let go of Cedric's hand and before he knew it he slammed right into the ground along with Hermione, Ron and the others, he looked up to see Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric still standing, he felt very dizzy, heaving himself upwards Cedric offered Harry his hand helping him to his feet, they carried on walking towards the quidditch world cup, the silence was awkward again for about five minutes,

Cedric finally plucked up the courage to start a conversation,

"So Potter, what team you supporting today then" Cedric said, a slight smile on his face as he looked Harry in the eyes, "erm, well..to be honest I don't really know much about quidditch outside of Hogwarts, never really been to one of these matches before" Harry very nervously said to the older boy, "really? Harry Potter, Hogwarts best seeker not knowing much about quidditch?" Cedric grinned, "I'm supporting the Irish, they're the best, although I have to admit, the Bulgarians have Krum on their side, he's only like the best seeker in the world"

"looks like I've got a lot to learn" Harry laughed, "don't worry I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time, how about when we get their we hang out for a bit before the match starts, I hate sitting round for hours waiting, it's dead boring" Cedric said, "yeah sounds good, you can teach me a bit more about quidditch" They both laughed.

It was good to speak to Cedric, last year he thought of Cedric as the popular boy who would never have time for someone like him, maybe this is the start of really good friendship…

**Ok I know it was a really short chapter, but I just want you guys to see where I'm going with this**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**- Harry and Cedric spend a bit of time together and get to know each other.**

**- Hermione finds out that Ginny has a crush on Harry.**

**- Harry meets Cho.**


End file.
